


Addiction

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-10
Updated: 2009-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: 100 words - work safe - Riley





	Addiction

It hurts. That’s half the point. Saliva stings and mingles with his blood, smearing over his arm where the vampire licks and sucks greedily. It isn’t beautiful, how they feed. It’s like watching someone eat pork ribs or watermelon. They are gentle, wary of losing a meal ticket. He urges them on. Not for pain; the thrill comes from below the skin, prickling from some place deep, behind his heart, where he marvels at the need, the dependency. He isn’t addicted to a pleasure, but to their addiction to him. He revels in feeding the fire that cannot be quenched.


End file.
